1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to truck cargo racks that fit within the bed of a truck, and more particularly to truck cargo racks that are suitable for carrying drums of fluid.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Truck racks have been designed for particular types of cargo such as lumber and glass panes and perhaps other types of cargo. A particular cargo, namely drums of liquids, such as fifty-five gallon drums of a flammable liquid such as paint thinner, require a rack to safely transport the cargo. A fifty-five gallon drum of fluid will weigh approximately four hundred and eighty five pounds and, in an emergency driving situation can fly about the truck bed and even be thrown from the truck, creating a serious potential for damage and injury. There is therefore a need for a strong, safe, easy to install truck cargo rack that is capable of securely holding cargo such as drums of liquid. There is a particular need to carry a fifty five gallon drum in a horizontal position to lower its center of gravity and thus more safely transport it.